Benson's Secret
by Eros-Valentine
Summary: This story is about how everybody you meet will have a past. That past may a little more turbulent then it looks. Every life is like a spider web where we can be connected to each other and not even knowing. In this story that two people were connected by a web now there strings are connected will it be good or horrible you find out.


It was a normal day when she came into my bar and into my world. Her fragrance was like nothing I have ever smelled before the odor had a smell that was mesmerizing it smelled of mint, a warm spring day, and bubblegum. Her lips were as plump as a peach her hair flew in the wind. When she smiled I felt like the sun was inside of me. Her hair was long and pink. She usually wore a dark pink dress with spaghetti straps, a light purple long sleeved hooded jacket that covered a little lower than her chest in the middle is a purple stripe, and pink cowboy boots. She was also around five foot seven.

She has been in my bar only three times. The first time she was really shy and I kind of was too. She really didn't say a word to me out of her order "mojito." I really couldn't think of anything to say I was so nervous out of my mind. So I just gave the drinks to her. She drunk four of them she started to get a little tipsy I tried to help her get a taxi I grabbed her wrist gently to keep her from falling. She yanked her arm away from me.

I look back now and think wow I was so nervous I didn't even say my name or the name of the bar. The second time she was wearing the same as the first one I also was wearing the same too haha. Of course my dress code for my bar is my favorite outfit because it always looks good a red vest, a silver long sleeve shirt, silver pants, a black tie, a red beret to hide my bald head, and silver dress shoes. I always wear my reading glasses at work really the only reason I do is it looks sophisticated my glasses are the ones that look like a circle that has been cut in halve. I was wiping off the counter during our second meeting. She had a stricter look on her face like someone slapped her then stole her cab. If I was a dog my tail would be waging I was so happy just to see her again in my bar despite hos she was looking now. She sat down near where I was whipping off the bar.

"Hello my name is Benson Marin and welcome to my bar Benson's Gum Machine may I take your order" "mojito" her voice was normal despite how her demeanor was. It was a weird comparison especially how last time how her voice was so soft and weak. I looked at her happy that I got confidence to say hi and so on and so on. She drunk five Mojito this time she was a little tipsier well barely more than last time. It was about closing time when she was leaving no one was around to hear her scream I am kidding. It was around closing time she got up then fell knocking a table over I quickly jumped over the counter knocking some glasses. That I was meaning to clean off the counter. Shattering them thankfully the glass shards wasn't near her.

I quickly ran towards her picked her up and she then wrapped her around my neck. I started to carry her out towards the door I put my right foot on a chair balanced her with my right hand and my knee so I could call her a cab. It took about ten minutes for the cab to get here now that I look back I wonder why I held her for ten minutes and why she let me hold her for that long. The cab came I went to the door with her still in my hands. I was excited to see who was the driver it was one of my best friends Mitch Sorrenstein aka Muscle Man. He looked the same like he did the last time and the time before and the time before. Mullet was the same he wore his light blue sweater and grey sweatpants I opened the door gently placed her in the cab I looked at her "well I am glad to see you are fine" she quickly turned her head "well my dear friend how have you been." "You know how I have been I have been fantastic you know me I am always pumped" Mitch asked the girl "Yo so where do you want to go." She didn't answer Mitch. Mitch looked at the girl and said "yo I said where do you want to go girl" I looked at Muscle Man and said "hey Muscle Man just go two blocks up and she will probably tell you where she lives there she probably doesn't want a stranger to know where she lives ." "Okay bro will do" I than closed the cab door then started to walk away to my bar.

That was the end of our second meeting. The third meeting was a little different well all of the three was different but what I mean is it was more hectic then the first or the second meeting she came in again wearing the same thing well I didn't mind her wearing it she always looks divine if I was a homo she would look delicious. I couldn't help but smile ear to ear it was a voluntary response such as a dog would wag its tail and bark when its master came home. She sat down I went towards her "the usual?" She nodded well I started to mix up the drink and gave it to her she started to sip on it when I asked "may I know your name." She put down the drink and said in a mopey normal pitched voice "I rather not right now." I was a little upset about this but I thought hell I didn't tell her my name until the second meeting so I really didn't care that much. "Well I am fine with that as long as we can still talk."

She lifted her glass and chugged it this time she was more meek when she spoke "I don't mind that" that made me smile a little more "you want another?" She nodded her head I then grabbed the glass and got her a refill I looked at her and said "any time you want a refill just tap the glass with your nail" "okay" "so what's your favorite color." I asked her face shot into a frown and she turned. I then got a little confused I asked "did I say something wrong." Bitterly she answered "Ya" she quickly turned towards me raised her hands up spreading her fingers she gave a few a quick wave showing off her pink nails she then grabbed her hair with her right thumb and her index finger still showing off her nails she grabbed part of her dress with her left thumb and index finger I then slapped my hand against my head realizing my mistake. She then said "if you still can't guess my favorite color is pink" I dropped my head in shame and started to shake it "I should have guessed it sooner." I then lifted my head she let out a little giggle seeing her smile made me smile a little brighter she must of seen something in her teeth because the reflection in my glasses because she quickly turned her head and started to look embarrassed we started to talk about random stuff. This time she drank seven mojitos.

Three random Bikers each one was around the same height around a little smaller than me. The first one had blond hair short kind of messed up not as messy as if he woke up but like he tried to make it look like it was. Every biker had basically the same cut of leather jacket if you didn't look at the back you couldn't tell that there was from different gangs the blond one had a white tiger on his back. The second one was a man with red long hair and a short red beard he had grey streaks in his hair and his beard. On his jacket was a serpent like dragon green in color. The third one had long brown hair and a beard that was as long his hair on his jacket there was a fox and a grey wolf. Red was on the left of her blond was behind her and brunet was right next to her.

The red haired man he started to say "you want to have some fun with us" brunet started to sensually massage her right shoulder and said "come on its fun." Before I could jump over the counter to beat them senseless she beat me to the punch. She broke the brunet's shin bone he fell down to the ground with a thud he started to howl in pain she left hooked red it made him stumble back she head butted blonde he dropped to his knees mumbling she turned and looked at brunet who was still screaming and cussing she then kicked him in the face making him pass out red came up and grabbed her from behind her and blond was about to punch her. She kicked him in the stomach he fell to his knees again and started to puke she then head butted red. His nose was broken this time she turned to blond who was holding his sides and kneed him in the face making him pass out. She turned to red punched him in the side of his face making him falter back she then punched him on his broken nose he then fell down hard bashed his head of the floor busting it open he passed out she turned and started to walk towards the door but she started to falter and hit her face off one of my tables I ran over to the part of my counter that she was close to I hopped over the counter to help her up but got my foot caught and flipped and landed on my face she started to laugh at me I should be mad that she was laughing at me but I was happy to hear her laugh. I got her up then I started to call the cops to come they arrived in only five minutes.

I was surprised to see the two people who were in the car it was Simon Petrikov a good friend of mine he was about the same size as me five foot nine he was wearing what he always did rather if he was on or off duty. His hair was down to neck he would split his bangs sideway. He wore his usual archeologist outfit is what we always called it. He wore a yellow long sleeved button dress shirt, a black button up vest, and a grey suit jacket with brown suede elbow pads, and grey pants. Simon wasn't the only one who was a good friend of mine there was Rigby Salyers holding a camera. Rigby was around three foot one he always had his brown hair spiked he wore his usual outfit he really didn't buy that much clothes. He wore a brown shirt that was so faded in the front it looked gray, he had black pants that with darker stripes wrapping around the legs, and brown loafers. When Rigby was young his favorite show was Carter and Briggs so he wanted to be a cop but because he was too weak and slacked off to much so he was turned down to be a cop.

His dream job came a little later than he thought. A man was looking to see if the police was willing for his crew to set up cameras to film real life moments such as a new cops but different. Rigby was going into the station to talk to Simon his study partner during the training days. They were talking about how Simon felt bad for Rigby not being able to become a cop. A big wig from the television company CBA came in looking for a cop to go around and get filmed. He was a black short fat man wearing a white dress shirt, a grey tie, black suit pants, and black shoes. His name was Teach Morgan Blunderbuss he looked at Rigby and asked if Rigby was willing to hold the camera and follow an officer around. Happily he said yes so he has been working with his friend Simon Petrikov.

I looked at Rigby then started to shake his hand and said "I still see you haven't been shot yes or you haven't fallen asleep in a drug create and got shipped out somewhere." "Hilarious" he said to me his face showing his detest of the joke. Simon looked at me "ahm what happened here" he said fixing his invisible glasses he was so used to wearing his real glasses but when he is on a case he puts in his contacts that way if he is chasing down a perp his glasses wouldn't fall off and he would go basically blind. He has such bad vision he lost his glasses at a party one time when he thought he was going to kiss his gal on the cheek it turns out he kissed Rigby on the cheek. It really was bad because Rigby is about so many feet smaller than Betty Petrikov aka Simon's girl. I looked at him and said "I truly don't know the full story because I went to go get something in the middle of the commotion I was serving up drinks to this girl (I pointed to her) I talked to her (I pulled my hand back to my side)" she then hit the side of my leg and she said with her head down but you could easily see that she was blushing "my name is Bonnibel Bubblegum" it made me smile I almost wanted to squeal like a schoolgirl. It made me feels so happy to see her blush and tell me her name and what a name too uh it is so wonderful and sexy.

I than went back to my story with a huge grin on my face "Like I was saying I was serving Bonnibel up drinks and we were talking then those guys started to talk random shit about her I really wasn't paying attention before I was able to tell them to shut the fuck up Bonnibel (for some reason as I said this it looked like she was getting more embarrassed her face was glowing red about now) beat me to it by telling them off so they punched her in the face see (I took my hand and propped up her chin and started to stoke the bruise with my thumb she then quivered I quickly took my hand away) sorry about that didn't mean to hurt you (I turned back to Simon while I did this I notice that Bonnibel looked redder I couldn't imagine her looking any redder then she did now) I then jumped over the counter I told them to back off and get out of my bar they just laughed I was going to beat them senseless myself I looked over to see Bonnibel start staggering I didn't know if it was because the alcohol or the punch so I went over to her to pick her up and take her to the back to look for an ice bag once we came back we found the guys on the floor like they were now." The red head screamed out "HE LIES THAT FUCKING BITCH DID THIS TO US!" I then let out a roar **"WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH WHEN YOU ARE TALKING TO OR EVEN ABOUT THIS BEAUTIFUL ROSE OF A WOMAN THIS GODDESS AMONG MEN!"** I started to cough for about a good minute I took a quick glance at Bonnibel then looked back at the bikers and started to say "you are going to say that (I then started to extend my arm towards Bonnibel) this one hundred pound woman (I might have not been the brightest but I do know that when guessing a woman's weight you go under) where you guys probably combined weight of six hundred pound" "okay that's enough Benson I heard enough lets go Rigby" Simon then turned on his heels the brunet said "wait what" Simon turned around again and said we have an old saying in my precinct that there is more of a chance that a unicorn rapped big foot than this crime actually happened so I recommend to you guys leave before I have to arrest you guys for loitering or assault" Simon and Rigby both climbed into the car and drove away. I looked over to the bikers and said wait right there I quickly rushed into my bar ran into my back room opened the closet and pulled out my leather vest and ran back outside they barely moved. I then put on my light brown vest with a crimson red W "I better never see you come around here around her or anything that has to do with her if you don't (I then turned around to show the logo of the toughest mobsters the Wickets) The Wickets will come for you and everybody you know and love you know that The Wickets don't mess around when one of their own is in trouble or being harassed now I will say this again stay the fuck away from her. They tried to get away as fast as they could with what their injuries would allow them.

I opened the door then started to put the chairs on top of the tables so I could close up when I turned to go to another table I almost jumped because I see Bonnibel in the doorway. "Um what's wrong Bonnibel?" she looked at me like she was shooting icy daggers at me "so you are part of The Wickets?" "Oh somewhat yes and somewhat no I am actually an honorary member for what I did for the leaders daughter ya at the time I didn't even know that she was his daughter she was at my bar a while ago and she was just drinking then she started to get hassled by a couple of guys so I jumped over the counter and started to tell them to knock it off and then they started to call me a few select names which made me lose my control so I beat them down I mean the blood splattered over the walls and the lady so The Wickets that were there seen how I beat those guys senseless for one of their own they adducted me to be one of their honorary members ya I am the highest honorary member of all The Wickets." She then asked with a mix of puzzle and sadness "so you really didn't know that she was the daughter of the leader of The Wickets" I then calmly replied "ya I really was clueless on the matter (I then turned away from her to put up some more chairs) ya my biggest pet peeve is harassment of woman and woman who claimed that they were harassed but they weren't because it makes it seem that the ones who actually do get harassed people think they are lying just like the pretenders." I then turned around to see her puking in the garbage can in the corner I went over and started to rub her back and saying "it's okay it's okay" she started to cry and mumble words "I am sorry I don't want to but I have to but I really don't want to but I have to an eye for a tooth love hate" the rest I really I couldn't hear because she was puking while trying to talk it was somewhat sickening I told her in a soft tone "I will be back I am going to call you a cab" I pooped out my cell phone and started to dial up the number to Pop's Taxi Company "Hello there we are a jolly good taxi company my name is Rick how may I help you" "Ya this is Benson Marin from Benson's Gum Machine and I was wondering if Mitch Sorrenstein is in "yes he is in" "great can you tell him to head to my bar" "okay and that is where" "just tell him to head to my bar Benson's Gum Machine" I then hung up the phone because I guessed if he was to forget what the bar is called he at least would remember something about the name of the bar or mine. Low and behold in about fifteen or so minutes later there he came.

I picked her up from the floor and let her get steady then lead her outside to the cab. I opened the back door and placed her in the back seat and put the seatbelt around her I then shut the door. I walked up to the passenger side door and Muscle Man unrolled the window I stuck my head in the window then we high fived. "So did I tell you or did I tell you that band is badass." "Yo Benson you were right Steam Powered Giraffe was fresh" "I loved there covers the best what about you" "same her though my favorite is Steam Powered Giraffe Automatonic Electronic Harmonics and Brass Goggles well I am guessing she wants to get home (I turned my head to Bonnibel and smiled from ear to ear) goodnight Bonnibel (I than I started to stick my head back out of the window still smiling)." She then started to smile coyly and said "Goodnight Benson" my eyes grew wide I felt like crying tears of joy it I know it is impossible but I felt like I was literally grinning from ear to ear her voice was the sweetest I ever heard from her. I couldn't stop staring at her and the taxi leaving my sight I must have looked psychotic just staring at her.

The next day she didn't show up I was sad but I understood why she would be broke if she drunk as much as she did these past days I started to lock the door to the bar when I felt a gentle tap on my right shoulder it made me jump I quickly turned around to see Bonnibel wearing the same outfit that she did first time we met I felt like I could of faint because I was so happy to see her once more. "I am sorry Bonnibel but I am closing for the night" she wrapped her arms around me and she tilted her head then kissed me passionately I could feel her tongue in my mouth it was soft but ferocious it was like a hungry wolf searching for a piece of meat I was surprised by the new turn of events but my instinct just kicked in I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in as close as I could. It filled me with excitement to be doing this with her. I believe my heart stopped beating it just became a constant hum not even slowing down for a second. I could taste her she tasted like the mojito she drunk and bubblegum now that I look at I don't know why but I really didn't think about if she brushed her teeth or used mouth wash because I have seen her throw up so much the other day and well that usually should pop up in someone's mind when you are kissing that said person. She released me and stopped the kiss "um can we go back to your place for some dessert."

I really didn't know what to say or do. I just froze up she looked at me then started to say "are you okay" "uh ya I am just very, very happy and confused to hear you say something like that I am fine with that don't worry I will drive" we started to walk to my red nineteen ninety-three Oldsmobile Cutlass Cruiser she did something really weird she followed me. I know it's not weird when someone follows you when you tell them to but it was weird in the way that she followed me to my car she followed right behind me like a shadow sometimes I thought she ditched me until I seen her reflection in the window. When I got to the driver's door she was there behind me I turned around and said "sorry Bonnibel I am the only one who drives this baby." Surprisingly she said nothing but just got in the back driver's side it made me kind of ponder why did she do this why did she decide that she wanted to choose this one not the middle, or passenger back side, or even the passenger side I started to question it inside my head but then I decided to just ignore it because well the girl who was my cup of coffee in the evening something that truly refilled my batteries. She was the person who made me feel like I was walking on marshmallows. I felt like a marshmallow by the sun just melting in her different gaze by different I mean well like I said before. She came in with different gazes not once did she wear the same face twice witch made me feel really good because it made me remember of my past well the good part of my past that is the warm spring day sitting under a big tree what kind of tree fuck if I know I was also sitting with friends doing whatever.

Not the dark days where even now the pain stings like a like falling on a full bottle of whiskey without a shirt or filling a bathtub full of lemon juice then cutting your legs and arms and laying in the tub. Now I really don't want to sound like those common head over heels queasy lovey dovey sap that makes you think I either want to gorge on a tub of sugar or puke but it is true I do feel like that I almost want to say I felt like I was walking on air but I got no fucking clue what that feels like. Me I am a pretty smart man not to toot my own horn if I had one I play the drums well that's neither here nor there but anyhow like I said I am a reasonable man who barley uses such things such as hypothetical situations to put my feeling on some kind of level such as I will grab the moon for you I rarely say stuff like that. I got in and started driving to my apartment. It was a decent sized apartment one bedroom two bathrooms go figure. The place really did cost a pretty penny. I really had to concentrate on the road and I really mean concentrate on the road not just do what normally you are spouse to be because if I did it only normal I would of crashed.

Knowing that she was behind me was almost too much for me to bare such a beautiful woman. I started to smile and adjust myself just being around her in such a close proximity of her made my penis stand up so I had to fix it I really didn't want to pop out of the car like I am leading a parade wahahahaha come up this way. Not really a good idea I opened her door for and she got out of it looking almost as red as a fire truck I was really hesitant because I wanted to grab her hand I think she sensed my ambition and she slowly started to reach for my hand to. We both grabbed each other's hand it was magical the best I can describe it is like holding a firecracker in your mouth before you asked I lost a bet. I really couldn't look at her I don't know why I knew what I was going to do with her was something that usually caused people to look at their partner but every time we looked at each other we just quickly looked away out of joy and embarrassment. I wanted to kiss her but Hell I barley could look her in the eyes so there really was no way I could kiss her. I continued to lead Bonnibel up to my apartment fortunately it was only the first floor well technically the second the actual first where you walked in was land lords place and a little convenient store and a laundry place.

We got up and what was really unfortunately is that I left my key in my left pocket when I was using my left hand to hold Bonnibel's hand and I really never wanted to let go of her hand so I used my right hand to fish out the key and unlocked the door. "Mademoiselle go ahead" she started to walk in the door and not letting go of my hand I then went in after with my cheeks as red as a burning flame I could sense the heat on my face my heart was pounding as much as Rodger Tylor in concert. "Um agh mhm may I kiss you" I stuttered out. I slowly leaned in and I could see her lip quivering I got so close I could smell her perfume and her breath her fragrance was so powerful and irresistible. I then kissed her on her check and then backed away I could see some real annoyance in her face she released my hand. "I don't like to be teased like that" "teased like wha…." I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence when she pulled me towards her and kissed her tongue was like a boxer consistent. Bonnibel's tongue felt so good it was amazing like silk and velvet.

I broke the kiss and her face took a few seconds for the pure bliss look on her face to switch to confusion "why did yo…" I stopped her in her tracks this time. I bent my legs and picked her up she let out a high pitched squeak of surprise it was kind of cute she quickly rapped her arms around me I carried her to my bedroom and gently placed her on my King sized bed. I then looked at her and then the fire returned to my cheeks and I coyly smiled and said "I guess we don't need these clothes." Bonnibel's cheeks grew bright red almost neon red she then started to shyly nod. Such a big smile started to grow on my face a smile almost like a child who the parents told he could have candy before dinner. I quickly started trying to unbutton my vest but one of the buttons wasn't coming undone for some reason I let out an embarrassing kind of chuckle quickly turned around and started to furiously go at the buttons but I couldn't get the damn thing off. Before I knew it she was behind me her hands started to cascade down me.

It was really weird to feel someone else undo my attire especially how her hands were grouping me I seemed like her hands never stopped. She slowly peeled the vest off me like a predator peels the skin off of its prey for some reason it was enticing very enticing. She then started to unbutton my dress shirt when she got it open she started to grope my bare chest and stomach. That is when she felt my necklace. She stopped in her tracks she turned me around to look at my necklace. My necklace was an old fashioned coin mechanism with just a simple beaded chain an old fashioned coin mechanism it the parts of the gumball machine that you put the coin and turn the crank. She turned me around and started to fondle it I could see puzzle and sadness in her eyes.

She then looked up and said "what is this" "a necklace" she kind of chuckled and said "no I know that but what is it?" "It is one of those old fashioned coin mechanisms from a gumball machine the gumball machine use to belong to my father when he was alive" "I am sorry to hear that." "To be truthful when he died I got into some heavy drugs tried mixing drugs with friend happiness and forced happiness it really didn't work for me that well but at least a lot of the times I was comfortably numb." Her face become really sad I started to really stammer "um, um I didn't mean to make you sad I wa…" she stopped me before I could finish again. Her tongue was not as intense as it was the first or second it was like it was trying to console my tongue for some reason she pushed me on my bed. She then sat down on my crotch she started to rub my chest again. I leaned up so we were face to face I gave her a kiss on the lips and slowly I tried to peel out of my shirt.

I then twisted my body so she was lying on the bed I quickly through my dress shoes off pulled my socks off without a fail but then I had a little accident when I unbuckled my belt and then I started to take my pants off then I kind of fell down. Bonnibel started to laugh loudly it made me feel awkward and happy. She stopped laughing after she seen that my pants did fall down past my crotch my penis was visible it almost looked like she was mesmerized by it her lip was quivering she got off the bed and came towards me she got on all four she then licked her lips and she then stuck my whole penis in her mouth I could feel it touching the back of her throat she started to deep throat me harder and faster truly she wasn't really good but I could sense she was trying I could see she really wanted me to feel good so I thought I would fake it don't get me wrong it did make me feel harder really I don't know how I could of got harder but she had that effect on me. "Uuuuunnnnnnggggg ya aaagggggghhhhhhhhhhhh uuuuuuunnnnnnnnngggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh that felt sooooooo gooooooood it was one of the best feelings ever." I could hear her squeal with excitement she started to go faster truly how fast she was going I thought it would hurt her. I couldn't count the seconds when the head of my penis hit the back of her throat I even seen that my penis was almost coming out that the only thing not visible was the tip. I started to get tired faking the noises so I grabbed her shoulder and pulled my hips backwards so that my penis would pop out of her mouth.

I started to pant hard "wo ow tha at wa as great it wa as the best feeling…..ever felt though I had to stop (I stopped breathing hard and took my right hand and wiped the sweat of my head) but truly I wanted to save myself for later (I flashed my suavest grin that I could) I then winked at her she kind of giggled again but at that moment to me it sounded not full heartedly it had a kind of sound that sounded like a little hesitation or unwillingness. I moved back and started to get my pants off I then got on my knees then I started to stand up my penis went a few inches in front of Bonnibel's face. I reached out my hand to pick her up she reached out my hand but no matter what she always kept her eyes focused on my penis when she was rising when she was fully up her eyesight never left it. Bonnibel slowly started to peel out of her clothes her jacket dropped to the ground and I could swear that I was getting harder. Seeing her slender shoulders and her perfect skin it was enticing Bonnibel started too slowly peel off her dress every time it felt like I couldn't take anymore that I was about to burst. It was perfectly awesome to see her round firm perky C-cups covered in her lacy light pink bra it seemed like the lace was in front of the fabric instead of it just being a strip of lace on the top and bottom. The lace some time would be in a rose pattern showing off the light pink.

My heart would not stop beating I couldn't help but say "wow you look great very great very, very, very, very great" she just started to blush as red as a boiling pot and she started to giggle. Bonnibel slowly conceal herself but show off at the same time it was like most of everything that she does enticing. She then slowly wiggled her hips to let the rest of her dress slid down when the dress finally hit the ground she had a huge wide seductive grin I was about to cum seeing her in her light pink lace bra and her light pink lace pantie. "Uggggggghhhh I can't tell if this is the best thing ever or is the greatest torture ever known to man" she started to laugh hysterically it was so cute and frightening. She then started to reach behind her to unhook her bra she slowly then let the strap fall from her left shoulder. It was so painful and enticing to see how slowly she was doing it. She then crossed her arm across her chest she then let her arm out of the last bra strap she then put her other arm across her chest.

I didn't think her smile could get any bigger her smile almost look like it was about to burst. She then started to fake sneeze "a aaa aaaagg aaaaggghh choo" she flung her arms up let the bra fall down at that moment it felt like the world was freezing up I swore that I even seen a dove frozen in midair. I stumbled back at seeing Bonnibel's fully exposed chest her perfect breast and her adorable pink nipples. She started to laugh out loud at me being hypnotized by her and me almost falling over. Her laugh every time I heard it made me feel better and better. She then started to try to get her boots off they seemed a little stuck it was kind of cute to see her frustrated face she had a face of a kid who just came back from playing outside and gets to have hot chocolate but would have to take their snow boots off first. It made me happy to see different expressions on her face because I got to see her be her.

It seemed like it was five minutes before she got one boot off surprisingly I don't think I shrunk an inch maybe it was just being close to her or it could be every time she tried to get the boot off her boobs kept bouncing and swaying. She then got the other boot off she became extremely happy like a kid who got all A's on their report card and got ice cream I tell you I got to stop using my younger self as an example. I kept staring at her taking all of her body in I then smiled widely and said "making love to someone so beautiful is better than drugs." Her smile and enthusiasm left her at that moment her face went to a mix of nothing, disappointment, and hatred. My eyebrow propped up and I asked "what's wrong?" "Nothing" "you sure nothing is wrong" "yes I am sure" I then picked her up and sat her on the bed I started to kiss her neck she started to blush her face started to flicker from the frown she wore now and a smile. I started to lead my kisses from her neck to her chest I kissed her left nipple I then stuck out my tongue and started to lick her left areola clockwise three times.

The first time I ran my tongue around I could feel her goosebumps getting bigger. Second time I could feel her nipple harden. The third time was truly for fun. I then repeated the process on her right areola her frown finally melted away to pure pleasure she started to bite on her right index finger tears of pleasure started to fill her eyes. I could feel my erection becoming harder as I knew that I was making the woman who made me feel great feel good. I went back to her left areola this time I did it counter clockwise three times and was about to go to her right one again but I decided to go south. I then got on my knees and started to rub her legs.

She really started to grow red she looked embarrassed it was so, so, so cute. I then slowly spread her legs to see her cute vagina like a delicate flower. It was like a meat dumpling after I have eaten it I would be hungry for more in an hour. "Bonnibel do you know my favorite drink" "what?" "Virgin foreplay" I then started to lick her clitorises and fondle her breast feeling of it under my hand it was amazing it was like silk it was the best feeling it was jiggly like jelly her perky bouncy supple c-cup breast I started to pinch, pull, and twist her right nipple. She started to squeal it almost sounded like she was having an asthma attack truly it was sexy to hear her react in such a manner of squeals and gasp. It filled me with vigor I wanted to make her moan more.

Tasting her vagina made me feel like I was a prisoner of war who haven't eaten in a month I just couldn't get enough I started to lick her clitoris I started to spell out 'BENSON LOVES BONNIBEL' with my tongue she really couldn't get enough and I couldn't stop it either I could feel her juices dripping in my mouth I wanted to drink all of her juices up like I was a man stuck in the Sahara for a week and three days without water truly I don't know if it was to be sweet like it was. Truly I could feel her parts of her twitch her moaning started to get more spastic, faster, and louder. She then went limp sprawled out on the bed like a person who tried to make a snow angel but was too tired to move. It was so enticing to look at her with a mixed look a look of bliss and a glazed look it had the appearance of a person who have taken two hits of acid and just staring at a lava lamp. I then got on the bed kneeling right between her legs we started in to each other's eyes till the sun rose well that's at least how it felt she started to rub my shoulders I couldn't stop smiling at her and vice versa. Even though we stared into each other's eyes my erection didn't soften a bit if anything staring into her beautiful green eyes made it harder. I started to stoke her face and whispered "you are so beautiful no one else can eclipse your beauty are you ready" she shyly nodded.

I then started to slowly put my penis inside of her I barely got the tip in and she was clenching her teeth and the sheets. How she was clenching it almost reminded me of a person receiving a shot or a person riding a rollercoaster. I then was really worried and asked "should we stop?" She shook her head "so should we continue?" "Yes we should please put your penis into me more" she tried to smile but because she was still clenching it looked so weird. I tried to go as slow as I could I got about halve way when she got what I couldn't tell if it was impatience or just couldn't take it "how big are you" "um around five foot nine" I started to raise my eyebrows and let them drop she started to laugh " I mean your other size your penis size that is" "wow what language it is almost like you think we are making love" she then flashed me a look that everyone would realize is that of the look of 'really' "oh ya we are (I took in a sharp breath like I just stubbed my toe) um about five point seven inches" she had a strange look on her face and I couldn't tell why or what the look was. I then started to go in all the way I felt her inner walls grasp my penis like that of a frightened girlfriend watching a scary movie or a hug from a family member you haven't seen in a year. I could fell warmth from our bodies our souls and my heart.

Truly I felt the warmth from our merging to the beast with two backs it truly was illustrious to feel her skin and her innards. The pleasure was almost unbearable I couldn't keep myself up for so long I almost collapsed on her but I kept myself up a little so I really wasn't crushing her with my weight my head was right next to her ear I started to breathe deeply. She started to blush harder, her vagina started to get wetter, hotter, and tighter. The more it got wetter, hotter, and tighter the faster and sharper my breath became. The faster and sharper my breath became the more she blushed. The more she blushed the more wetter, hotter, and tighter she became. This cycle went on and on for a little bit.

Until she told me "you can actually move now" "are you sure?" "Ya I am sure" I then started to arch my hips letting my penis slide out to get some momentum when I got to the tip it felt like that was as far as I could because it was like my penis was being sucked in I gave up fighting the pull and just pushed my it back in then arched my hips again and started to go again she started to whimper from the pleasure at first I thought she was whimpering because it hurt. I kept pumping her slowly and softly for fear of hurting her truly even doing it this slowly was fine because I got to feel her tightness every time I pump it was enough for me. She tried to speak but because of her whimpering is sounded so weird "mmhhmm go mmhhmm faster mmhhmm please mmhhmm" "so you are okay" "mmhhmm it mmhhmm feels mmhhmm so mmhhmm good mmhhmm so mmhhmm go mmhhmm faster mmhhmm now mmhhmm" I started at her taking in the image of her. Her silky smooth skin as white as sour cream and twice as sweet. Her eyes were like shiny emeralds. I just wanted to make sure the image of her was purely divine there was no sight better than this.

Let my eyes melt and my mind explode so that the last thought image or memory will be of her and me. If I only remembered her that will be fine by me if I forget who I am if I forget what I stand for what I have stood if I forget who I am I don't care as long as I remember her then I will be fine. I then started to smile widely knowing that it was me and her right in this moment sharing something that felt so good together. I then started to increase my speed it was a pleasure watching her face contort in pleasure, her breath started to become sharper, her whimpers started to become moans, she then sucked her bottom lip, she started to clench the sheets, and me. It felt good fuck it felt great the intense pleasure was almost unbearable I could tell this wasn't a dream because in my wildest dreams I never felt or even imagine such raw untapped feeling of ecstasy of the act and being with her I would be willing to give up this act if I could just be with her. Truly there was something there a nostalgia feeling there was something that reminded me of a happy dream in a sense while there was something new better it was like getting a basket of fries instead of just a single fry. When thinking of that nostalgic feeling that kept flickering in my head like a dying flame it put a weird taste in my mouth the best way I can describe the taste is that of LSD and pixie stick that was the taste of the pixie sticks was the most present taste but I could tell that the LSD taste was there like a taste that was so horrible so you try drowning it out by eating or drinking something else to get rid of it but you still taste it.

"Ungh um ungh what's ungh wrong" I then realized that I zoned out that I forgot what I was doing who I was doing it with and where I was. "I am sorry I kind of got distracted and probably was pleasing you not as well as I should have and I apologize deeply for that" she tried her best not to moan but she failed a lot of the time. "No you were ungh doing fine you ungh kept the same ungh speed I just ungh knew that look ungh because I…." she mumbled the last part of it I couldn't understand what she was saying. I then stared into her eyes this time my eyes were filled with enquiry she turned her head and kind of blushed I slid my hand under her face and turned her head so once again her and my eyes were locked once more. I tilted my head and slowly my eyelids dropped I leaned my head down so our lips can make another meeting truly usually if you do something over and over it gets boring or you just get use to but I never could ever get use to this or get bored of it. We stopped the kiss the smack of our lips after we parted echoed in both my head and in the room. She then started to lift her head up I then started to lower my head truly thinking she wanted more after that kiss.

She pushed her right index finger against my lips "hold up I was lying on my hair" she then pulled her hair and laid it above her head so that she wouldn't be laying on it anymore. I then started to go back up to speed seeing her face contort back to that of her true pleasure and bliss. I realized that it was time to kick it up to the fastest speed that I could go her eyes bulged it almost looked like they were about to pop out of her head she then clenched them shut like she was trying to keep them from pooping out. Bonnibel grabbed the sheets so hard like she was going down a hundred feet drop on a roller coaster she started to dig her heels into the sheets. Her breathing became so sharp and fast it almost sounded like one constant hum when that hum was broken it was because of her loud almost deafening moans of pleasure my head went just purely numb with pleasure truly her inner walls clenched harder than I could imagine so tight I almost felt like my penis could snap off. I also was worried because of how wet and tight Bonnibel was I was afraid that I was going to fly out of her. I started to grunt hard feeling every inch of her I could feel myself get closer to the finish.

Bonnibel started to yell in ecstasy as she started to orgasm her whole body went crazy her legs started to violently kick the air like fighting off invisible demons she released her grip on the sheets and then she griped my upper arms her vagina started to squeeze my dick truly the pattern in which she clenched was like that of a strobe light. I couldn't hold back anymore if she was going to make me feel this good I couldn't help myself I started to ejaculate in her truly I didn't know if I was ever going to stop. Bonnibel's grip became that of a death grip as my semen flow into her she started to pant "hu hu hu hu it's so hu hu hu hot" I then reluctantly started to pull my penis out of her. I couldn't stop smiling looking at how happy she was. Truly how she looked to me it seemed she was feeling halve the pleasure that she makes me feel when she is around. My penis started to stiffen again looking at my semen and her love juices dripping out of her vagina. I then took my eyes off of our mixture of juices and onto her eyes though sometimes my eyes would drift to her chest "um Bonnibel you don't mind if I try something do you?"

She weekly said "go ahead" I then crawled to her breast and started to massage them she started to moan again. I then put my penis in between her boobs. Truly just feeling her breast wrapped around my penis felt amassing. I then pushed her boobs together and started to thrust my hips back and forth. It felt so good I couldn't help myself so I started to grunt from the pleasure Bonnibel tapped my left leg with her right hand "can you get off of me." I basically jumped off the bed "I am so, so sorry I…" she then stood up and she grabbed my hand and led me back to the bed she put her hands on my shoulders and gently pushed on them so that I would sit down. She then spread my legs so she could get in between and put my penis between her breasts.

She had the most devilish smile on her face as she pushed her breasts up and down on my penis. I started to grunt because of the pleasure being so intense. Bonnibel started to giggle then she started to increase the speed my hips started to buck a little "I am going to cum" "what?" I then ejaculated spraying my semen all over her face "what the?" She quickly stood up and started to touch the semen with her right hand "I am so sorry that felt so good I couldn't help myself" "well it's no big deal I am glad I could make you feel good" "I always feel good when you are around" she started to blush violently and turned away from me and she mumbled something I couldn't hear her. I then went to my nightstand next to me and grabbed a few tissues and started to rub my semen off of her face "you know if you ejaculated into towels you could sell them as hot towels." "I don't know if that is a compliment or not" I then finished wiping the last bit of semen off of her I then walked to the little trash bucket across the room and threw the tissues away. When I turned around to her she shrugged and said "I don't know either" I sat in the middle of my bed I turned my head to look at her and see she was staring so hard at me I then realized it wasn't at me she was staring well at least not all of me. Bonnibel started to walk towards me almost like a zombie I was hypnotized by how beautiful she was and that there was still some of my seed on her inner thighs.

She then started to rub my chest "I can't believe you are still hard" she started sensually beacon me to stand. I stood and before I could even think straight or say something she started another make out session. There is one thing I truly love about Bonnibel is that her tongue is always acts the way she did. How she was acting like a zombie that is how her tongue was acting right now. She started to rub my chest I then ran my hands up and down her back. I then grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeaked in my mouth it felt weird. I broke the kiss to laugh she shot daggers at me "what are you laughing about" "ugh just how cute you are" "that is acceptable."

I then lifted her up so I could penetrate her. Her face became that of shock as I went all in her again then contorted to a face of pleasure I started to lift her up and down on my penis truly ever new act we did almost felt more enjoyable such as the first meeting was eclipsed by the first conversation which was eclipsed by our first kiss which was eclipsed by our first grope fest which was eclipsed by our first time seeing each other naked which was eclipsed by our first time we made love. I started to lift her up and down quicker it was great I could feel her peachy ass jiggle in my hands as I was also treated to the wonderful show of her breasts bouncing up and down. I got to feel inside of her again but truly the best was that I got to see the pleasure on her face and know I was creating that pleasure. I started to grunt and she started to moan I somewhat wanted to close my eyes and just feel but her luscious lips kept my eyelids open and my pupils fixed on them. I leaned in to kiss her once more and then I finally got what I wanted I could close my eyes and feel truly it was like someone turned on the furnace truly the heat was intense. I could feel everything I could feel how our tongues were like us wild, spontaneous, tough, and loving.

It felt like we were merging that she was that of water and I was the flower together we made the dough all gooey and stuck together. Right then I started to feel my legs give out on me I could feel Bonnibel's breath become sharper my own became heavy we both started to reach our climax she started to clench as I was releasing we moaned hard into each other's mouth as I used the last of my strength to slowly sit down on the bed. Bonnibel broke the kiss as she stood up our juices started to drip out of her as I laid fully down on the right side she then crawled over me and started to cuddle I almost instantly passed out. Slowly Bonnibel followed me to the land of the Sand Man. At six AM Bonnibel awoke she got on all fours and crawled out of beds so she wouldn't awaken me. She put her bra and panties she walked to my kitchen went to the corner where I had my knife block she pulled out my chef's knife she clenched the handle so the blade was pressing against her skin. She slowly walked back towards my room.

Each step she took she would grip the blade tighter when she got to my sleeping body she was gripping the handle so tight if it was made of any other material it would have snapped in halve. Her arm sprang up like she was a marionette being yanked around by a kid. Her hand froze there like a DVD being paused man can get more popcorn. Her hand started to shake like a dead leaf in the autumn wind she dropped the blade she then dropped to her knees and started to cry that is what woke me up I nearly jumped out of my skin I slid next to her "Bonnibel what's wrong" I started to try to extend my hands she then pushed my chest with both of her hands "I hate you I hate you" I was stunned to hear that I almost felt like crying the sting of hearing those words. "Ugh Bonnibel wha what do you mea" she started to push me again three times "I tried to kill you but I couldn't I just couldn't" "wha what" "my brother you killed my brother David Bubblegum you killed him because of your drugs." "David was your brother?" she screamed franticly as the tears where streaming "YES HE WAS MY BROTHER HE WOULD HAVE BEEN TWENTY ONE IF IT WASN'T YOU MAKING HIM DO DRUGS HE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DRINK AT YOUR BAR!"

I wrapped my arms around her she tried to struggle and pry me off of her but I wasn't letting her go until she embraced me. She finally stopped fighting and went limp she then wrapped her arms around me and started to cry on my shoulder. I then slowly let my grip soften until she was the one clenching on. She stopped crying I then reached onto my nightstand I grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. She then wiped her eyes and blew her nose I then broke the silence "I am sorry truly I regret getting him introduced into drugs he was my best friend even at an early age we knew that we would ride the pale and white horses truly I was close to my father and when he died that is when I tried to fix the pain any way I could at first I tried drugs they numbed filled me with happiness word spread about my dad going so many of the people that I used to surround myself with including your brother at first hanging out with friends was helping but it didn't complete the hole in my heart so I thought if I mixed drugs and friendship it would complete the hole in my heart I taught them about acid how that it felt so good that staring at a flame would hypnotize us for days that if we closed our eyes it was like a Dr. Seuss fevered nightmare when you looked at a picture it moved truly we would sit around watching animated movies and cartoons truly it was a wonderful time where I smiled and I forgot who I was or could at least lie to myself so well if it wasn't for me I would have never got any of the people who would follow me into drugs what happened truly I wasn't there when your brother overdose what killed your brother was something I would never use and that is cocaine truly cocaine mess you up horribly while acid will mess up your memory and speech if you take too much and you could never get addicted to it the only thing you can get addicted to is the pleasure of the visions yes there was someone else who followed me like your brother did his name was Mordecai he was the one who gave your brother the cocaine truly knowing that your brother is gone it still haunts me." I felt the usual pain in my chest the sour bitter pain of guilt brought on by remembering what I have caused knowing that I was a man who tore a family apart because of my family got separated some on the living plain and others on that of the Heavenly plain. I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a picture of me the year when David died I handed the picture to Bonnibel.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. Bonnibel looked at the picture of me when I was a teen I had long black hair my hair was down to my ass I had the same glasses I wore blue sweatpants and had a dark green tank top saying [five bucks per ride] I was smiling like a mad man. She looked at the picture then back at me "that picture is from a couple days before David died" I then reached into my nightstand to pull out another picture and handed this one over I was bald wearing blue jeans and an orange button up short sleeve shirt and I had a bleak kind of look on my face. "Um" "if you are wondering that picture was taken a year after your brother's death the guilt made all of my hair fall out." She looked at the picture of me before then the after and me she kept doing this for a while until her eyes locked on to me. I then said "I got a question why didn't you end me I am the man who introduced your brother to the gateway which lead him to his death I may not be the one who killed him but why?" tears started running down her face "I just I just couldn't" "why not?" "I love you I just couldn't kill you" I truly was surprised to hear that "you love you really love me?" "Yes I love you" she then wrapped her arms around me.

Tears of joys started to sting my eyes "I love you too" after saying those words the tears started to fall like a waterfall I then wrapped my arms around her and we held each other this was truly the best thing we have ever did. We held each other for so long and let the tears fall and let the warmth of our love was over us. We waited until our tears dried. We grabbed some tissue and wiped off our faces I then grabbed and put my boxers, beret, glasses, and my necklace on. I then put on a pair of my white shorts. Looked at Bonnibel and said "how about I make us some breakfast my love" she started to giggle and blush "do you want to borrow some of my clothes I mean isn't that what lovers do" I started to blush at those words as they escaped my mouth. She started to giggle and said "yes" I then got my blue running shorts and a white t-shirt and handed it to her and she got dressed.

We went to my kitchen she sat at my Colorado Reclaimed Wood & Aspen Log Trestle Dining Table that baby cost me a good chunk of money it was a thousand two hundred ninety dollars. It somewhat looked like it was poorly put together but it had a rustic look to it so to me it was worth it. "Wow this is a really nice table" "you think so I am actually glad to hear that you like it by the way is there anything special that you want for breakfast" "ummm anything will be fine (her face became red) lover" I started to smile widely knowing that we were lovers. I then grabbed one of my frying pans, four eggs, a bottle of honey, and a fork. I cracked two eggs and put them in the pan and threw the shells away added some honey and started to stir them and make my famous scrambled eggs "hey Bonnibel my love do you mind getting the French roast coffee out of the cabinet oh the filters are next to it" "um before that um I got a question I know that we are lovers but do you think that you and me that is um we do you think that we can be boyfriend and girlfriend?" I turned to her my eyes wide in shock I just couldn't fathom what she was asking at first "um we don't have to if you don't want to." A smile busted upon my face I even let out a squeal "YES I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND."

Bonnibel basically knocked down the chair when she rushed towards me and we hugged tightly I could feel her entire body pressed against me this was the best feeling ever no matter what this will and always be the best feeling. I then released her and said "oh shit" she then jumped back a little "what what's wrong" "I forgot about the eggs" I turned to the cabinets and got a plate and put the eggs on and handed it to Bonnibel "eggs for my girlfriend" we both started to giggle like little school girls who just admitted they both have a crush on the bad boy. Saying girlfriend made us both more giddy then a five dollar whore with a condom. I quickly reached into the drawer and got out a fork "here you go a fork for the person I forked" I handed her the fork and started to laugh she kind of chuckled and said "that is kind of distasteful" she then sat back at the table I then started the coffee we really didn't say that much she was halve way done with her eggs when I poured her a cup of coffee then handed it to her and put the sugar bowl on the table and started to make myself eggs. I grabbed a plate and my personal mug that says [World's Best Bartender] I also grabbed a fork turned off the stove and then sat across from Bonnibel we just stared at each other as we eat. I then pulled the sugar bowl towards me "I love my coffee like I love my girlfriend sweet" she started to smile and blush "so two spoons of sugar" "actually eight spoons of sugar" "really you take that much sugar in your coffee" "yes I say that coffee is meant to be enjoyed no matter how good the coffee is sugar can make it better it's like stake no matter how good it is it can still be made better by A1 steak sauce." I started to take a sip of my coffee "ogh that is some good coffee not as good as you though" she started to laugh "thank you I can't believe I am dating a man five years my junior I never thought twenty-one year old would be so good."

"Well actually I am twenty-four" "wait so I am two years older than you well that's not as naughty then I thought it was and wait a second you were my brothers friend and he died when he was thirteen so I am confused" "well actually we were friends because both of us would hang out at the arcade ya when your brother died I was sixteen wait if you are two years older than me that makes you twenty-six" "yes I am I got a question how did you know I was a virgin?" "Wait I didn't know that you was virgin" "well when you was um licking me you said your favorite drink was virgin foreplay" "I didn't know that you was a virgin I was just trying to share since I know that your favorite drink is a mojito and mine is virgin foreplay and virgin foreplay is when you take a shot glass, a cherry, and peach schnapps you put the cherry in the glass then fill it with the schnapps and then you got to drink it all without letting the cherry into your mouth." "Really hmm if you don't mind me asking when was your first time I mean I could tell that you were very, very, very good." "Oh I lost my virginity to one of my best friend's sister I think her name was Bonnibel I can't remember her full name I think it was Bonnibel Bubblegum." Her face became one of astonishment and exhilaration she then startled me when she screamed "WAIT SO I WAS YOUR FIRST ONE!" "Yes I always wanted to have my first time with someone who I loved I never wanted to just have sex with who ever came by." "ME ALSO um I mean I also felt that way" "well I don't know about you but I truly don't know about you but I can say that I truly lost my virginity to the only person I could ever love."

"I know that is true for me also" we finished eating and just stayed with each other until three pm where I had to go to work we shared our goodbyes and until later. We would spend the rest of our lives together she would forgive me for Dave's death and with her by me I forgive myself to. We dated for a while before we bought a house together where we could live together and be happy for the rest of our lives. I believe that Dave would be happy that I and his sister ended up together though he probably would be happy with what I do to his sister sexually. There is no one I would rather spend my life with then her.


End file.
